Daughters
by MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17
Summary: After Renesmee's daughter is injured in an accident in the woods and not expected to live, Emmett comforts her by telling her about his family and daughter from his human life. But what happens when Emmett's daughter appears? Better than it sounds.
1. 1 Why is Mommy Sitting on the Counter?

**Hi everybody! I know this chapter is short but I will make it up to you with longer chapters later. This is my first fanfic, and I want to know what you think so please review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series or any of it's characters Stephanie Meyers does, even Emmett *sob*  
**

Chapter 1: Why is Mommy Sitting on the Counter?

RPOV

I woke up just before dawn reaching out in the general direction of my husband before remembering he had to run patrol this morning. I sighed trying to remember the last time Jacob had actually been there when I woke up. Lately he had been running morning patrols nearly every morning so he wouldn't have to be away from our daughter in the evenings when he usually spent time with her. I understood wanting to be around our daughter ,Clara, and I knew that he had loyalties to his pack, especially since he was Alpha, but I missed waking up completely engulfed by his massive arms. I knew however that if the roles were reversed that I would do the exact same. Clara grew just as fast as I had, if not faster, and I wouldn't want to miss out on any of her childhood either.

I sat up slowly and got out of bed to make breakfast. I wrapped my robe tightly around my body before making my way slowly down to the kitchen, yawning as I went. Surprisingly my daughter was already up, not so surprisingly she was watching cartoons, how had I not heard that? "Mommy!" she shouted as soon as she saw me.

"Morning baby girl." I said laughing as I scooped her up into a hug.

"Where is Daddy?" I hadn't expected that, but then again Jacob was usually back before she woke. On the rare occasion that she woke up early I had to come up with something that wouldn't scare her. I could hardly tell her that he was running around patrolling for evil vampires, but then again I couldn't lie.

"Daddy's out with his friends, but he'll be back in time for breakfast." I told her. After all I wasn't really lying, he was with his friends.

"Oh, well okay." She said before turning her attention back to the cartoons. I took a moment to just stand and watch her, she really was something special. Although she was only a year old, she physically and mentally could pass for a five year old. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge. I decided to just cook the whole carton of eggs, assuming that today, like every other day, Seth would be joining us for breakfast. If it wasn't for the fact that I had seen him in it, I would have sworn he didn't have a home, he certainly spent enough time at ours that is. It wasn't that I minded, Seth had grown to be like a big brother to me, it was just that sometimes it got annoying not having any privacy.

Just then I heard Jacobs voice from behind me, "Morning beautiful." He whispered into my ear before swooping down to kiss me. It was meant to be a quick yet affectionate peck, but getting caught in the moment I soon found myself sitting on the counter so Jacob wouldn't have to bend down so much. It wasn't easy being 1 ½ ft. shorter than your husband, but we made it work. I could have sat there and kissed Jacob for the rest of eternity if it weren't for the fact someone was loudly clearing their throat from the doorway. It was Seth, no doubt. I turned to glare at him, but he just laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't have minded," Seth joked with that stupid smirk on his face, "It's just that I would hate to see your eggs burn." He said pointing to the pan of eggs. The eggs were in fact done, but not yet burning.

"Daddy!" I heard Clara squeal as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, you're up early!" Jacob said hugging her.

"Daddy, how come Mommy is sitting on the counter?" She spoke just as Emmett decided to make an appearance. _Great timing kiddo, _I thought to myself.

"Um" I started not sure of how to explain that to my 5 year old.

"I'll tell you why" Emmett said grinning stupidly, great this was going to be good, "You're mommy is sitting on the counter because she w—" I threw a pan at him hoping he would take the hint and shut up. He did but not before the back of his head left severe damage to the bottom of my pan. I quickly slid off of the counter hoping she wouldn't ask any further questions. She didn't, possibly afraid that I would throw a pan at Emmett again, but after retrieving a book Rosalie had leant me he left us to eat our eggs in peace.


	2. 2 Picnic Preparations

**Sorry! I know it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter, I will try to update quicker in the future, if I don't feel free to come yell at me through a PM, :) Please R&R. Reviews motivate me so the more I get the quicker the next chapter will probably be posted :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does**

**Chapter 2: Picnic Preparations**

**Renesmee POV **

Seth left shortly after breakfast was over to cover his next patrol shift. At least Seth said it was his shift, but I knew he was covering for Jacob, what I didn't know was why. I decided not to ask because I knew if he hadn't already told me, Jacob wouldn't tell me until he planned on it. Jacob picked up after breakfast so I could go help Clara get dressed, and then get dressed myself. After I had helped Clara change into a little pink tank-top and a very tiny pair of khaki shorts, I got dressed myself. The weatherman on the local station had predicted light showers all day. Thanks to Alice however I knew they were wrong (shocking), and it would be sunny with a high of 73 (Fahrenheit).

I pulled out a pair of faded jean capris and a simple peach V-neck tee. I quickly slid out of my pajamas and attempted to put on a bra. It was one of those stupid ones with three hooks that I could never get. As I stood there fighting with my undergarments I heard Jacobs voice from the doorway.

"Would you like some help with that?" He asked laughing to himself. I let out a sigh of frustration as he came up and quickly hooked it in to place. I felt his warm arms wrap around me right under my bust line. I turned around and smiled up at my beautiful husband.

"Guess what we're doing today?" I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"I don't know what?"

"We are going on a picnic in the woods as a family! I figured since Clara keeps asking if we can go on a picnic that it would be a good way to spend time together as a family and let her finally go on a picnic!" Jacob was smiley broadly and I could tell he was genuinely happy.

"Oh so is that why Seth's covering for you?"

"I swear it's impossible to get anything past you!" Jacob said in an exasperated tone that was obviously fake.

"I know." I said softly as he leaned down to kiss me

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" He said as he continued to kiss me. I had both my arms around his neck and he slowly picked me up. I was lying on the bed with him a second later.

"Jacob, the picnic" I reminded him.

"Oh right, that." He said reluctantly as I got up. I quickly finished getting dressed and put my hair in a loose side pony tail. I finished off my casual look with a light denim head band and headed down stairs to see where Jacob had gone off to.

I found him in the kitchen with Clara, holding a picnic basket in one hand and Clara in the other.

"Mommy we're gonna go on a picnic!" Clara told me excitedly.

"I know baby, are you excited?" Silly question, of course she was excited. Anyone could see that!

"Oh yes, yes, yes Mommy! Look I can even carry the blanket!" She said proudly as she held up the red checkered picnic blanket she had been holding.

"I see, you're very strong aren't you?"

"Not as strong as you and Daddy are." She said looking up at Jacob smiling

"Don't worry you will be someday, sweetheart." Jacob told her as he kissed her forehead. "You ready to go Ness?"

"Yah I think so, what did you pack to eat? There are too many different scents for me to place. Is that strawberries I smell?"

"I guess you're just going to have to wait and find out then aren't you?" He said smirking; he knew how inpatient I could be at times.

"I know what it is Mommy, but Daddy made me promise not to tell you!"

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yep! He even gave me a cookie not to say anything. Oh, I wasn't supposed to say nothing about the last part." Her smile faded and she looked up at Jacob to see if he was angry with her. He smiled and whispered something I couldn't understand into her ear. She immediately perked up and smiled at me.

"Well for one thing you weren't supposed to say _anything_ not nothing, besides I would have thought you were above bribing five year olds Jacob.

"Well I wasn't exactly _bribing _her."

"Oh, then what exactly was it you were doing?"

"I just, well I,"

"Jacob, would you stop I was only teasing you!"

"Mommy can we go now?" Clara was starting to get impatient.

"We can go as soon as you get your shoes on baby girl." Jacob told her as he set her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off to get her shoes.

"It's funny how the simplest of things will get her so excited." I said smiling.

"She's a lot like another little girl I used to know."

"Who?"

"Her mother" He said smiling at me. I smiled back at him remembering myself as a child tugging on Jacob's arm the first time he had taken me on a picnic in the woods.

"I remember it too." He said. I hadn't realized I had been projecting the memory out to him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was projecting."

"Don't apologize, I like that memory."

"It sure is easier showing people stuff now that I no longer have to touch them to do so. You know the other day I was able show my mom images from 50 yards away! Kate's been helping whenever she comes down to visit, she thinks if I work hard at it I could push my projections out farther than my mom can stretch her shield."

"Hey who knows, maybe you've inherited your father's ability to use his talent in wide stretched areas and you could project images for a couple miles."

"Wouldn't that be neat! Then I could practically talk to people a mile away. Of course it would be a bit of a one sided conversation."

"Hm, yes it probably would. However I hear tell that there's this new thing called a cell phone that you can have two sided conversations on!"

"Oh hush up"

"No but seriously it is pretty amazing how far you've gotten your images to stretch. You've been working hard at it, not to mention everything else you do to take care of Clara and the house, and you cook, and you are constantly helping out Emily or Seth or somebody with something or another. I'm proud of you, you know that?" He told me smiling.

I guess I did do quite a bit but it didn't really bug me a whole lot. I kept busy but I was around the people I loved, and that made it all worth the while. I was however looking forward to this day off to just spend some carefree time in the woods with my daughter and my husband. That was the only thing I would change if I could, was I would want to be able to spend more time just the three of us.

I spent most of my time with Jacob after Clara had gone to bed, and I spent time with Clara the whole day practically, but I only spent time with them together for about an hour or two in the evenings and around an hour at most usually in the mornings. With Jacob having such a crazy patrol schedule everything got sort of screwed up; but I knew that he had to be there for his pack to so I never said anything about it.

I spent a lot of time with Clara though, and I was glad that I could be there for her early childhood. It was early summer now, but when school started again in the fall I would have to go back and Clara would spend the day with Esme or Emily every day instead of me. I had taken the past year off of school. The story was that I had fallen very ill with some illness that only Carlisle could pronounce straight. I was kept at home and on treatment the whole year and was now in recovery. At least that's what the story was. The truth was that I had become pregnant in early August and we made up this huge cover story so I could have my baby and then be around to watch it grow up. It might have actually only been one year but it was the equivalent to the first five years with how fast Clara had grown.

"Mommy I got my shoes on!" Clara called as she ran back into Jacob's arms. He swiftly picked her up with his one arm and swung her around onto his back. She hung on to his neck tight enough that it would have strangled a human but it didn't bother Jacob.

"Want me to carry you too?" He asked me grinning.

"Thanks but I think I can manage." I said ginning back at him.

I offered to carry the picnic basket for him being as he was already carrying a five year old but he said it was fine, and handed me the blanket to carry instead. I think he was afraid I would peak if he handed me the picnic basket, and he was probably right too. I finished locking up the house even though no one ever came out here that wasn't a wolf or a vampire, and then we headed out to our favorite spot in the forest.

**Ok so there's the second chapter! I promise it won't take me so long to get the third chapter up! I know nothing too exciting has happened yet but something big will happen in the next chapter for sure! Thank you to all who have reviewed it really means a lot to me to have your feedback on it! Please review if you have a moment even if it doesn't say much just if you liked it or not is appreciated (of course if you want to write more it would also be greatly appreciated ) Thanks for reading! Oh and I wanted to say thank you to all the people who favorite or alerted this story along with those who reviewed! You guys make me smile :) **


	3. 3 Lunchmeat, Flowers, and Disaster

**Aloha, Aloha, Aloha, Aloha! I'm back with another chapter for all of you. It took me longer than I thought it would to get it written the way I wanted it, but I did and it here it is for all of my AMAZING readers to read and hopefully review! *Hint*Hint* ;) Anyway, hope you like it and thanks a TON to everyone who reviewed last time! You guys always put a smile on my face!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyers does. **

**Chapter 3:**

**RPOV **

I walked with Jacob and my daughter through the lively forest. It wasn't raining for once, and it seemed that the good weather had lured the whole forest out of hiding.

"Look Mommy!" Clara squealed as a mother rabbit and her young scampered across the trail in front of us.

"See that Clara," Jacob said pointing at a rub mark on a nearby tree. "That's where a dear was rubbing his antlers against the tree to mark his territory. He also does it to help rub off the velvet from his antlers."

"But Daddy, how would a deer get velbit, on its antlers?" Clara asked confused. It was so cute the way should mispronounce words like velvet. Jacob laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle too.

"Sweetheart, it's not velvet like the cloth, it's kind of like fuzz that coats the dear's antlers." Jacob explained patiently while smiling.

After five minutes or so of traveling at an inhuman speed, we reached the clearing where I had met Jacob so many times before. I spread the blanket across the assortment of weeds and wildflowers that covered the ground and Jacob sat Clara down on top of it. I sat down along the edge of the blanket and gently pulled Clara into my lap as I tried desperately to decipher the different scents I could smell drifting from the picnic basket. I could definitely smell the sweet fragrance of strawberries, and also that of bread; I could smell vaguely the scent of cheese, and lemons? Even with my enhanced sense of smell I couldn't make out what exactly everything was.

"I know you're dying inside Ness" Jacob said with a teasing grin as he sat down next me. Clara climbed off my lap and sat across from us on the blanket so we formed a very lopsided triangle.

"Can I open it now?" I asked impatiently, sounding like a little kid.

"Mommy, be patient!" Clara told me laughing as she mimicked the line I was usually telling her. Jacob started laughing before answering my question.

"What kind of husband would I be if I let you unpack the picnic basket by yourself?" He asked me with fake sincerity.

"Um, a normal one?"

"Yah, that's me, Mr. Normal, who by the way can shift into a wolf whenever he pleases and is married to a vampire hybrid."

"You are just trying to keep me guessing aren't you?" I questioned him.

"Who, me? Why would I do that?" He said sarcastically while grinning.

"Well if you insist than can you at least hurry up with it!"

"You have so much patience with some things, yet you can't wait five minutes to figure out what we're eating for lunch."

"Hey, I'm complicated, deal with it!" Jacob just laughed before he finally began unpacking the picnic basket. I watched as he pulled out a container filled with bright red strawberries and blueberries that appeared to be at the peak perfection. Next he pulled out a small jug of lemonade followed by a container of Lemon-caper chicken. Clara pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich, which I assumed was for her being as she didn't like lemon chicken; not to mention the fact that she loved lunch meat. I can't really figure out why but she does. Lastly Jacob pulled out a salad and a container holding 3 slices of pie. I laughed.

"Bet I can guess who baked the pie"

"Ok, Emily baked it not me, but I baked the chicken!" He said in his defense.

"That's probably a good thing. If it turned out anything like the pie you _attempted_ to bake last time we would all end up sick." I joked.

"Hey! It wasn't _that _bad!"

"You're right, it was worse!"

"Haha, very funny. You know, I still remember the first time _you_ tried to bake a pie, and based off of that I really don't think you are in the position to criticize."

"Jacob, I was six."

" And I was _kidding_!" He said still laughing. Clara was laughing, although I don't think she actually knew why. Their laughter was contagious, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

It took a couple of minutes but we eventually stopped laughing enough to start eating. The chicken was surprisingly good, being as there were very few things he could actually cook without burning to the point that it was uneatable.

"Daddy, I want to go look for flowers over there!" Clara said as we finished eating.

"Okay sweetheart, Daddy will be there in second." Jacob told her. I watched as she ran to the edge of the meadow and began to gather wild flowers of every assortment and color.

"She's so much like you" Jacob said smiling as he turned to look into my eyes. I giggled and he kissed me.

"Well she sure does eat like you," I said laughing as I looked at her empty plate.

"Well compared to you everybody would eat a lot. I swear you barely eat anything!" He teased me.

"Not my fault I was born with only half a human appetite!"

We were both laughing when I heard a loud _crack!_ My head shot up just in time to watch as a 30 ft. dead pine coming crashing down right on top of my daughter.

**Okay so this chapter was SUPER short but I'm almost finished with the next one and it should be up by tomorrow! I know it took me a while to update but I've been really sick and my life over all has just been hectic! But I'm back now and should be updating really soon! Sorry about the cliffhanger! :) **


End file.
